1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a device for testing planeness of a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
A workpiece, such as a flat plate, is easy to be deformed after a punching process or other machining processes. Thus it is necessary to test the planeness of the workpiece.
Typically, a plug gauge is used for testing the planeness of the workpiece. The workpiece is generally placed on a flat support, thus a plurality of clearances is formed between different parts of the workpiece and the flat support. An attempt is made to insert the plug gauge into each clearance. The planeness of the workpiece is unobtainable if the plug gauge cannot fit into any of the clearances. However, using the plug gauge to test each clearance is time-consuming and inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a laborsaving and convenient apparatus for testing planeness of a workpiece.